A Kingdom of Flame and Water old verision
by LadyRed06
Summary: REWRITING:: THis will soon be an invalid story! A betrothal, A slow forming love, and the nation of fire and water. Will two stubborn young men learn to love, or live with one another growing distaste and hate? Zuso, yaoi, and future mpreg I hope.
1. Prologue

**A Kingdom of Flame and Water**

**Disclaimer:** Well duh I don't own Avatar the last air bender.

**Warnings:** Yaoi-ness. Ya gotta luve BL! Ultra smexy! ZukoxSokka. Not sure yet if I'm going to make this lemon, but there will be mentions of it. There will be future mpreg hopefully if the fiction ever get's that far that is. Zuko is kinda occ in this one, well maybe I'm not sure. Because I think when he was little he was a happy kid, well kinda, but a really curious child.

**Author:** Once again a total **inspiration** from **Usagi Youkai-san**. She totally rocks! With allher fanfiction! Like **Fire child**!Why am I'm making a new fic, when I should be continuing my other one? Because I think I'll put that on hold. The show is becoming unpredictable with the new episodes, so I'll wait awhile till I can get a more sturdy shape. So I've making a new fic with a new idea I had. Total Au. I think, well not really sure. Yes it is. NOW ON WARD!

* * *

_Prologue_

_A stiff silence drenched the rectangular room. It seemed as if hours had passed since a single word had been spoken. From blank to angry stares, they progressively bounced from one face to the other as they waited for one another to give a reply._

_"Young lord will need a spouse in the future.." One stated in a rough voice. He was the first speak._

_"I say for the betrothal to take place. It would be best to act upon quickly before its too late. We need as many allies as we are able to…during this time of need…" Said another._

_"But how are we so sure we are able to trust this ally? Giving a betrothal to the heir to the throne, would be risky would it not? And what of this bride? What if the bride does not grow into fine etiquette? It would be a disaster." One argued._

_"But the Water nation, has many trustworthy allies than we do. The air nation is a strong nation that they are allied to. If we accept the betrothal then the air nation will be ours as well would it not. The fire nation is already without fail in disaster." Argued back another._

_"What do you think my lord?" Asked the other._

_The silence was swept across once again as the advisors looked toward their lord for the final answer. One that would go be final, so argument could change his decision unless the lord himself decided to. His cold stare, and serious posture, gave nothing to away to what would be decided. The advisors slowly sunk within their seats. It would be long before they would receive an answer from their lord._

_Behind the large closed doors of the meeting room, a young little boy pried his ear away from the door. It had been a waist of time to try and listen on the conversation taking place today. Nothing more but boring talk about the marriage and something he's never heard before. "Betrothal" What was this strange word. The boy had heard it many times before in his life, but he had never learned what it meant. Nor did he think about asking anyone before._

_"You know, prince Zuko, you should have learned by now that trying to listen is useless." Came a voice an older man._

_The boy slowly turned his head, something was telling him to run away, while the other side was telling him to go the honest way. "U-uncle.." He was trying to give off a clean cut of childish innocence._

_"Come Zuko, time for your morning breathing excercises." Iroh said as he clasped his hand on Zuko's shirt collar before the young boy had time to escape this time. The boy always seemed to slip out of Iroh's grasp. Especially when it was time for his training._

_Zuko frowned. Not even bothering to escape this time. It would have been no use, his uncle though in old age would be sure to catch him and punish him this time. The prince loathed training, the breathing techniques, to keep a calming attitude for a long period of time. He didn't see any importance to this type of training. It seemed so much against his nature. Zuko wanted to hurry and learn fire bending, but his uncle would always say the same thing. "Ah this tea is my favorite."_

_"Uncle…what's betrothal?" Zuko asked, his curiosity still lingered with him. He could only ask his uncle these questions, because the only person that took the time to listen to Zuko, and help him with his problems._

_Iroh smiled. "Ahhh..isn't this weather nice today." Zuko sighed; it was just the answered he expected from his uncle. " Oh yes, I almost forgot, Zuko your father has a surprise for you." Iroh said, dragging the boy with him._

_"F-father…?" The boy's eyes widened from the slight shock. He never thought his father ever gave a care for him, but a surprise from his father. That was extremely unexpected. What could it be? Was it a good surprise? Or could it have been a bad one?_

* * *

**Author:** Ok it must totally sound occ, but Iroh is a hard character. He's all like jolly santa claus, yet serious, wise, and happy go lucky at the same time. He's awesome old guy. Zuko like I said, sorry if he's occ, but he's a little kid. I bet he was a happy kid, well not happy HAPPY, but not as grouchy as he was. Curious and out spoken maybe, I'm not sure. I hope it's not occ. 


	2. Surprise

**A kingdom of flame and Water**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The last air bender.

**Warning: **Yaoi, future mpreg, Zukox Sokka meaning Sokka is THE UKE! He's total uke!

**Author:** Hi! I hope this chapter seems like it's a chapter too soon. It's been a while since I've wrote a fanfiction. But I hope you like it. . Now…ONWARD!

**

* * *

**

****

**Chapter 1: Surprise!**

Loud crashes, and shattering rang through the halls of the palace, with small screams of maids flowing with the loud noises. The source of all the noises came directly from one room alone. A room in the palace that had once been a place of structure was now a room a chaos. The room belonging to none other than Prince Zuko himself.

"How dare they! I won't go through with it!" Zuko shouted, slamming his fist against the scorched wall. He had spent the past hour wrecking havoc within his room. Walls scorched by angry flames, maps that once had decorated the walls were now nothing but ashes. The furniture made of fine wood were now shattered fire wood, feathers that once had stuff silk pillows scattered the floor, and expensive bedding turned into burnt pieces of fabric. The room had suffered Zuko's wrath undoubtedly.

"Calm down Zuko, it's not as bad as it seems." Iroh said in an attempt to help Zuko be calm. He was one of very few who knew Zuko well enough, and probably the only brave enough to try and calm Zuko. Iroh sat on a chair that Zuko somehow was unable to destroy.

"How can you say that? Of course it is! I'm being forced to marry!" Zuko shouted, angry at the unfairness in all of this.

"Zuko, there are many worse things. You could have been forced to die instead." Iroh said, trying to look on the brightside in all of this.

Zuko replied with an annoyed grunt, as he ran his hand over his face, frustrated. Why did he have to be the one betrothed? It didn't seem fair to him at all. Was this some sort of sick way to punish him for something? He knew he'd have to find a bride someday, and he hadn't been trying all too hard to find one. But to go as far as betrothal. Zuko gave a frustrated sigh, as he sat down on his bed.

"And I heard your bride was quite beautiful." Iroh added giving a smile.

Zuko sighed. "I guess that's something to look forward too when I see her..."

"Who said it was a her?"

****

**I LUVE ZUSO**

Far, far away, in another nation. In land surrounded by water and ice, came the frustrated complaints of another adolescent.

"Aghh! Why do I have to be the one to get married? Why couldn't it be you?" A young man shouted, wiggling his arms around. He was covered head to toe in blue fabrics, from a sky blue to a dark blue. The dressmaker slapped his thigh, signaling him to stop moving, or else they might just accidentally pin him, or make a mistake. The fabric was expensive, and took sometime to make; a mistake could set the dress making back for days. These garments were far too important to be put on hold. He stubbornly refused open his eyes and watch the horror of dress making unfold.

"Because Sokka, I'm not of age to get married. AND! I'm engaged to Aang, you know that." Katara said as she flipped a few pages of her book. She gave her brother an understanding look for his stupidity. Katara couldn't help but feel sad for her brother. He had been told only a few days ago that he was betrothed, to marry another man even. But what Katara thought the worst, was the fact that her brother was being forced to marry someone of the Fire nation. Sokka and Katara both held a grudge against the Fire nation.

Sokka sighed. His sister was giving him that look again. "Look, Katara, I don't need you or anyone else to feel sorry for me ok?" Not being told until now, that he had been betrothed since he was 4 was bad enough, without having Katara feeling sorry for him. He didn't want pity; he just wanted a way out of this arrangement.

Katara sighed. Her brother was a moron at times. Of course she's going to feel sorry for him; he's going to be torn away from his nation. His family and friends, and married to someone he doesn't know. It didn't seem fair to Katara that just because her brother was blessed with a special gift that he'd have to ripped away from everyone so quickly. But she wasn't going to start an argument; she knew Sokka was only trying to shield how he was really feeling. Katara counted her blessing for being lucky enough to be engaged to someone she loved.

"Urgh, I just don't understand why if couldn't have been someone else."

"Sokka you're the son a high status, lord. Not to mention you're a bearer, so of course it'll have to be you." Katara wondered about it too, she guessed it was because Sokka was a bearer the Fire nation wanted their heir to wed him. Bearers were extremely rare in this era, so she supposed they saw the value he upheld.

"Hrm…" He crossed his arms, and slouched forward, giving a defeated sigh. He'd lost the battle, and had to face reality, there was no way out of this arrangement. His father had told him that the arrangement was set in stone. This marriage would be the treaty to the alliance of the Water and Fire nation.

****

**I LUVE zUSO**

A few days before Sokka was told by one of his father's advisors had approached Sokka.

"Sokka, your father wishes your presence in his study." The older man said in a gruff voice.

Sokka nodded dismissing the advisor. As he headed toward his father's study, through the blue tiled hallway, he wondered what was it her father wished of him. It was rare for his father to asked Sokka to his study. Usually his father would come to him instead if he wanted to talk about anything. "I guess I did something really bad…well here goes nothing." He slowly pushed the door open.

"Who is...? Ah! Sokka!" He quickly arose from his chair as soon as he saw his son enter his room. "Come Sokka, take a seat. I have something very important to speak to you about." He gestured to a chair infront of him. Sokka nodded and sat down. It was a while before his father actually said anything. He was clearing his throat constantly.

"Sokka as you know you were blessed with a very special gift."

"Of course I do, how could I not…" How could Sokka not know of his so called, "Special gift." He was reminded about it almost every day of his life. Everyone seemed to fret about it, that he was born delicate, and that it was a gift from the gods. But to Sokka it was anything but a gift, more like a curse. He faced years of torture by his peers, because of this so called " Special Gift." Teased that he was a girly man, or he-woman, anything cruel and unpleasant. But the worse was the discrimination he received by the adults and some of the other kids. They would always speak under there breath, "there goes the bearer." Or "there goes that cursed child." His mother had always told him he should be grateful to have such ability. It was rare and a beautiful thing, and Sokka should learn to cherish it. But Sokka refused to accept the fact that he had this ability. He refused to accept that he was a bearer. A man able to give birth to children.

"It's a very special gift Sokka. You will have learn to cherish it….possibly more quickly than you would like too…" His father closed his eyes sighing.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked questionably. He was starting to dislike how this conversation was going. Why all of the sudden talk about something like this?

"Sokka." His father's tone grew serious, his eyes were closed. "You are soon to be of marring age, in a mere few weeks…which is a very grateful situation that our nation is in right now, with the Fire nation. You see, the fire nation's heir, is already of marring age. Somewhat older than you, give or take a few years…And you see the Water nation and the Fire nation has taken an opportunity to become alliances with one another…" His father sighed as he rubbed his eyes. Almost frustrated.

"…I don't understand….what does any of this have to do with me?" Sokka asked, giving his father a suspicious look. Something didn't feel right with this whole entire conversation.

"….My son…you play a very, Very important role in all this. Because you are needed for this alliance to take place…as your duty to this nation you are to wed the fire nation's heir…"

It took Sokka a few minutes for his brain to actually register what his father had said. Maybe he didn't hear his father right. He couldn't have possible said that Sokka was to marry another man. The fire nation heir at that. Yes! That's right he must had hear wrong. There was just no way. "Yeah, right and I'm a Earth bender. Nice try dad."

"Sokka…this is not a joke. This is a very serious matter. I'm wasn't joking with you when I said you have been betrothed to the fire nation heir."

"B-but that's not possible! Why am I hearing about this now!" Sokka demanded, still not believing that he was betrothed.

"Because we saw it best not to tell you until you were of marring age…and now that you are, the fire nation has sent word to us that they wish for the alliance to take place in a matter of months. You must marry the Fire nation heir for our nation's sake! Sokka this is a very serious matter if we don't comply with them, they could take siege to our nation." His father said, with his hands clenching each other tightly. Could Sokka not see that he himself was suffering through all this? His one and only son was to be married of to the Fire Nation.

"I will not! No! I won't take any part in his!" Sokka shouted, as he stormed his way out of his father's study.

"Sokka!" It was no use, Sokka answered with the slamming of the door.

****

**ILUVZUSO**

Sokka eventually had to go with the whole betrothal thing….But the dress was just going too far. He was a man for heaven's sake! It was bad enough he was marring another man! He shouldn't be wearing a dress. Even if he didn't have a manly body, a dress was too far. He sighed. "Katara, tell again why I have to wear a dress?"

"Sokka…"Katara was getting irritated. Her brother was complaining about almost everything. "…because the gown is a water nation tradition. As well as everything else that you will have to do. And since you will be representing the whole entire water nation you must up hold all tradition….are you listening to me?"

Sokka drowned his sister out. She always went on and on about morals and such. He was to busy to listen anyway, he started wondering about what the fire nation heir was like.

**

* * *

**

**Author:** YAY! Chapter 1! I hope you guys like it. I really hope you do. I wanted this chapter to be more about Sokka. The bride. He's such a cute uke.


	3. Preperations from red to blue

**A Kingdom of flame and water**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own avatar: The last air bender. It's just a fanfiction. If I did own it though, it would so be a yaoi .

**Warning:** NUMBER 1! This is a really sucky chapter. I wrote this why? I have no idea, well I guess I wanted a second chapter I dunno. I . Yaoi! Future mpreg! And maybe lemon, if I can pull it off in the future. ACK! And some occ-ness, T.T at least I tried.

**Author:** MUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAAH chapter 2! I finally made it! To a second chapter I'm so happy! Except all these ideas are hard to keep in order. But I wuv it! I think I need a beta to help me! So if you'd like to help me please email me, at umm oh yeah fruitpeach2034gmail-com please. I'll really love you! L-O-V-E! . Eh heh. Oh yeah Ok there's one character in here, that I looked up on a fansite. But I didn't get to see the episode, so I'm not sure about their personality at all.! . I feel like a cheese head….NOW ONWARD! ZUSO or ZUKA or etc.…OMG! TOPH IS SO CUTE! She's so cute! Cute! I like so love her! I can't wait for Zuko's past to be revealed MUHAHAHAA!

**Oh yeah note**: Oh yeah! I got reviews! Lovely! Wonderful reviews! YAY! Thank you! Did I say this already O.O need beta. I should say the people!Oh yeah! Here, I give my thank to **Killerdemonpuppy!** **Yukiko**! **Raydar!Usagi Youkai**! **Shinigamigrl07**! **Label**! Oh yeah KDP, the time is kinda their time meets future. Well really the only futuristic thing is probably toilets, and bathroom things. But it's more like their time. Does this help any?

* * *

**Chapter 2 –Preparations from red to blue**. 

"Once again! Remember you must bow twice, before speaking to your future bride!" A thin and shrewd looking woman said. Her voice was crisp and cold, that matched her personality so well. The woman wore, light blue garments with beads sewn into a water wave of a design. Face clouded with make-up to hide all unwanted facial flaws. Lips painted with a dark red, eyes cloaked in blue.

"I've already done this at least a hundred times! Why can't we just move on!" Zuko shouted angrily. He was extremely irritated after spending hours and hours practicing proper etiquette on how to introduce his so called, "fiancé." It didn't seem worth his time to learn any of this. Who needed to know how to properly bow to someone! _'This is all useless!'_

"Don't you dare take such insolence with me, Prince Zuko! I'm the one who has generously taken their time to teach you proper manners so you won't insult the whole entire Water nation!" The woman shrieked. She too was tired and angry because of her student. Never in her career did she have a student like prince Zuko. Her past students had all been obedient, and patient, because they knew their duties and did not argue them with her. For years she had heard gossip of the Scared Fire nation prince, and his horrid attitude, but being a non-believer of gossip she would not believe a word of it. When the messenger came to her, with a letter from Iroh, asking her help to train Zuko: people had warned her not to accept, but she did not listen. She remembered telling them, _"Anyone can be taught to be obedient."_ Now she wished she had listened.

"Please, Lady Izumi, don't be so hard on Zuko. He's just stressed that's all." Said a young girl. Her small smile looked as if it was drawn on her face, trying to hide her tiredness. Bags appeared under her bright, yet tired green eyes. The girl was none other than Zuko's childhood friend Song. She was one of the few friends Zuko had, and could trust. Song had arrived from the Earth Nation, a few days ago to give Zuko moral support, and visit him of course. She felt honored that she could help her friend the best she could, but it was hard trying to help a hard headed prince. Especially, one who was displeased with the entire arrangement. Marriage was supposed to be a time of happiness and love, not anger and displeasure.

"That is no excuse for such beast like behavior. You must learn how to hold your tongue boy! The people of the Water nation hold true to their traditions!" Lady Izumi lectured as she stroked her neck with the very tips of her long claw like nails. The old woman stroked her gray hair back; she didn't think she could actually take anymore of this piling stress. "I feel most undoubtedly sorry for your bride. To think of the embarrassed your bride will have to face, because of your insolence! Oh what shame! To think my prided home nation will blame me for your insolence. My reputation will be ruined!"

Zuko clenched his fists, he had enough of this woman insulting him and telling him what to do. He opened his mouth to say something but he didn't get the chance.

"That will be enough Izumi." Iroh interrupted. He held a tray of tea in his hands. "I think it's best if we continue this tomorrow." He placed the tray on a small table in the corner, and sat down in a chair. "Now let us all enjoy some tea." He said in an almost enlightened voice as he poured the hot tea into tea cups. (1)

"Hmph!" Izumi turned her head, lifting her chin up slightly so her nose would be pointed upwards. "Good day to you all. Prince Zuko, I will see you early tomorrow, and I can only assume that your attitude will be much better." With that said she turned the heel of shoe, and walked in a very fluid fashion out the sliding door.

"Uncle! What ever made you decide to hire that old hag?" Zuko shouted. He couldn't understand what possessed his uncle to hire such an uptight, old woman to be his tutor! Why the hell did he have to learn this useless nonsense?

"Zuko, it's not nice. She's just trying to help." Song said, as she poured herself some tea. She sat herself next to Zuko's uncle.

"She is one of the best in the world Zuko. Have patience. You only have a few weeks before your bride comes. First impressions are very important Zuko." Iroh said calmly taking a rather large sip of his tea.

"Yeah, yeah…"

Tomorrow is always a new day….

* * *

"Ack….I….cann't……breathe….." Sokka face was a shade of blue as his hands grasped his neck. He couldn't breathe, it was constricting as if in only a few minutes his lungs were going to burst. He wanted to cry for help, but it came out as only short stubby coughs. Sokka had been forced into a light blue, silk corset, with dark blue lace trim.

"Oh, stop it young Sokka! Be a man and take it in!" The dressmaker shouted as she pulling the strands tighter and tighter. She was very irritated with Sokka, and so he must face her wrath. "Young Sokka, what in heavens sake have you been eating?"

Katara sighed. She had just slipped in to tell Sokka something, when she saw her brother. Sokka did deserve harsh treatment from the dressmaker. He was an hour late for the meeting. It annoyed her, that her brother was slow. If he had been more cooperative, he wouldn't have to be in the death like grasp of the dressmaker's hands. Katara gently touched the dressmaker's shoulder. "Umm…not to interrupt you…but..I think that's too tight." She pointed to her now slouching brother.

"Hm…..I suppose your right. My, my young lady is so kind and smart!" The dressmaker smiled letting go of the strings, and of course she would never intentionally push Sokka. (mhmm)

" Wha ,Whoa!" Sokka fell off the stool he had been standing on, landing face first on the rock hard tile. He took in a gasp of air, as the corset loosened a bit. He quickly used all his strength to loosen the corset. He could breath!

After taking a few more breathes Sokka finally spoke. "Why do I have to wear this?" He tugged at the corset, trying to pull it off.

"Because Young Sokka, it is tradition for brides to give off the impression of a slim waist and slender hips. Having yet to come into your changing period, your body is still boy like. Even if you are gangly, you still don't have those hips!" The dressmaker said as she cuffed her sleeves. It was true; Sokka was a different view of a bearer. Often bearers were feminine with feminine feature, even before the so called "change". Sokka was not dainty, nor acted as if he was. His hair was cut into an odd, but boyish style, refusing to let it grow long. He had refused to wear anything frilly, or in his words, "girly". His attitude was arrogant and usually blinded by close minded thoughts at times. Manners were

Sokka muttered some words under his breathe. He pushed himself up to a sitting position. He had about enough about with all this nonsense that was going on. It was miserable. Sokka had been through so many dress fittings, and etiquette lessons, it was maddening. 'I can't take this anymore…' He couldn't figure out how he'll be able to get through everything, let alone the past through the next few days.

"Sokka! Pay attention!" The dressmaker whacked Sokka over the head. She sighed, from worry and exhaustion. The dress had to be finished one time, which she was running out of. It didn't help her to have such a childish client. "Up! Up! The faster we get this over with, the faster I can get rid of you! Now UP!" The dressmaker lifted the light weight boy up to a standing position. "Now, Young Katara, if you will say what you have to say to Young Sokka, and leave."

"Oh, right. Sokka I just wanted to tell you, Aang and Toph will be coming soon." Katara said waving goodbye to her brother, slowly slipping out of the room.

"Wait Katara! Don't leave!" Sokka shouted, but his shouts were unheard.

* * *

_A few days past._

"Young master Sokka, are you ready? You shall be departing soon." The maid said as she gathered a few bags with her.

"No, not yet…" Sokka said with a depressed attitude. He was leaning against the cold window, taking in everything so he would be able to remember it. The city view from his window, the cool weather, crisp air, and the people. He was going to miss everything that was going to be left behind. Family and friends would be left here, while he would be thousands of miles away. He sighed.

"Yes, Young master." The maid bowed taking her leave. She too felt sorry for the young master, after all who hasn't heard the rumors of the Fire nation prince. The maid saw the Young lady coming toward her. She bowed once again in respect. "Young lady, your brother must get ready quickly now, time is very short…good day." She bowed once again and walked off.

Katara gave small sigh. It seemed like she was sighing a lot these past few days. "Sokka, can I come in?"

"Yeah…" Came a sad voice.

Entering the room, Katara glanced at the now bare room. She never seen the room so clean before. Usually it was filled with objects from other nations. Weapons, pictures, bags, and other odd things. Now the room looked as if no one had ever lived in it, dark, and gloomy. "Sokka, we should really hurry. The ship's going to leave soon…" Sokka slowly turned to look at his sister. His hair was down, the ends rounding his face. It was hard to see, but Katara's eyes widened. Dangling from her brother's ears were their mother's earrings. They belonged to one of two sets of jewelry hand crafted by their great, great grandfather. The earrings were made of a crystal blue gem shaped like raindrops, chained together by platinum strands.(1)Within the set there was another item, that neither Katara nor Sokka had ever seen. It was to be revealed later. Katara was given the other set. A necklace with a face design carved on a rare aquamarine stone, she wore always on her neck. She was shocked; her brother never wore the things their mother had left them. It was their only memory of her. Yet Sokka never wore them until now. He had said they brought up too much pain for him to handle.

Sokka was able to plaster on a grin. He disliked it when his sister worried. "Yeah we should get going." With all his might he pushed himself off the window ledge. It took almost all his will power not to grasp on to the window frame. "So, are Aang and Toph here yet?" He asked wanting to change the subject. He really didn't want Katara to bring up the earrings.

"Uh…" It took a few seconds for Katara to register what her brother had just asked her. "Oh! Yeah, they arrived an hour ago. Come on, we have to leave now." Katara grasped her brother's arms, pulling him with her out the door.

--

"Sokka!" Aang shouted waving a friendly arm. While gripping his other arm was Toph. She couldn't see even with her earth bending powers. They were on ice, she couldn't feel any earth! Both Aang and Toph were wearing the clothes Katara had given them. Aang wore a rabbit fur weaved hat, and a heavy yak skin coat. While Toph was wearing a feather lined parka, and a knitted hat that fit tightly around her head, around her mouth was a tightly tied scarf. Katara had scolded them for not wearing warm enough clothes, and how they were going to get ill.

"Hey Aang." Sokka tried his best to sound enthusiastic, but it didn't seem like it was working, from the sad look on Aang's face. He couldn't see Toph's, actually he really couldn't see anything but a small bundle of clothes next to Aang. He turned his head to the side a bit; he could see the Blue Ship: being packed with suitcases, and furs. Large trunks were thrown back and forth. Sokka turned around to face his old home, and gave a sad smile. _'I guess this is goodbye…'_ He forced himself around to face the direction of his new home. This was end of the Water nation Sokka.

* * *

**Author**: (1)I don't know a piece…..yeah, about jewelry. I don't know what you call that metal thingy about that connect the gem things. Sokka might seem occ, but I remember when he's like serious and sad, he's like smart. Man I suck at works. Oh well. Till next time. MUAHHAHAHAHA remember to review. 


	4. Shall we meet?

**A kingdom of Flame and Water**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The last air bender. Wish I did though.

**Warning:** Uh oh spagettio (from spagettio commercial), it's a yaoi! MUHAHAHA! Well of course meh pretties. Well…it's like a Zuso , or Zuka, or whatever. Then it's like ummm…mpreg too, I hope.

**Author:** OOO! I got reviews! One more then expected . Meaning I one away from receiving three reviews per chapter! Muhahaha. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! Thank you** FireChildSlytherin5, Yoshikuni Kaito, AngelKelley17, Raydar** .By the way this chapter is kinda written weird, my brain is like poopie, because of all that school work and stuff. OH my god! Friday's episode was so sad and cute! POOR ZUKO! Whahaha! Poor zuko. Azula is so evil! Ps. I think I need a beta or something ''

**

* * *

**

**Chapter three-Shall we meet?**

The whistle blew from the harbor. Stretching its whispers throughout the red painted city. Soft lighted lanterns lined the streets, gleaming through the low mist that covered the city. Almost the break of dawn and the city was still darkened by mother night's blanket.

"Boat anchoring!" A voice shouted from the dock.

A bustling group of sailors and workers scurried across the dock, readying for the incoming boat. Through the thick mist they were able to see the ship that they all had been waiting for, for days, and days. It almost seemed like an eternity, for the workers having to way day and night for this ship. As they all caught the incoming ropes, trying them tightly down. Securing, and checking over and over again to see that the ship would in no way, be able to drift away.

The docking ship gleamed against the red features of the city. Its blue colors, contrasting with colors of the city. Standing out, in an almost misplaced fashion, yet containing its balance within the opposite color frame. Giving life to one another making neither worse nor great, but wonderful.

The long strong sails, drifted side to side as they were slowly put down, supplies taken off the ship. Its passengers tired from the long journey from the water nation. All wishing for at least a few days to sleep, and get energized. But all knew that time was very limited, after all they had arrived at the harbor nearly three days late. The ship had been pushed off course, after being carried away by a strong current. It had taken the ship a few days to pull back on course and head toward the fire nation. It added upon stress for the sailors, everything was supposed to be in order, but many things were not. Many of the workers were displeased in entering fire nation land, it almost seemed taboo to them to set foot on their land. The opposite nations did not have a very happy past; instead they had a past of fights and very unhappy events.

As soon as the last load of cargo was unloaded, carried by a group of four men, was a box shaped carrier. The rectangular carrier was able to carry two full grown adults. The wood was polished and lined with blue gems in between painted stripes of darker blue. Blue silk, finely weaved in with white silk threads, hung from the sides of the carrier. The silk was layered thick enough to hide away the person within the carrier. Around the carrier were water nation guards. Dressed in fur lined coats, and weapons at their side walking beside the carrier carefully.

"Why are you guys even in here?" An annoyed Sokka asked. He was scrunched in a corner beside Aang. The carrier was so small inside, especially with four people inside of it.

"Because... It's not fair to make us walk." Katara said shifting her position a bit, trying to get comfortable. But it was to no avail. "And we're all tired from the trip."

"Katara's right." Aang said wiggling a bit, he was trying to get comfortable too.

"Besides we all wanted to see if your husbands a loser or no---t. Urgh" The carrier tilted to one side, sending all of them to even more discomfort. Toph was pressed against Katara, while Aang toppled Sokka.

"Didn't you meet him at the alliance meeting?" Katara asked Toph. She thought she had seen him before, at the Nation's meetings. Katara and Sokka had not been allowed to go, since neither of them were direct successors to the Water nation.

"Nope, I wasn't allowed in. The meeting was more about the Water and the Fire nation. Most of the Earth Nation's important people like the high lords weren't allowed it. Only King Bumi and a few of his advisors had been allowed it. I couldn't get anything out of him." Toph mumbled trying her best to get off of Katara. Which was more of hassle then it seemed. She hadn't been anger about not being able to go to the meetings she was happy, she didn't have to listen to boring talk about land borders and such. But what made her mad was that they kicked someone of her status out. She was the Earth Nation's successor, how dare they kick her out. Toph had won her right to be the successor, and the Earth Rumble Tournament.

"Didn't you go Aang?" Sokka asked, pushing Aang off of himself. He wanted to know if the rumors were true, or not, but it seemed as if no one had met the Fire nation heir. He didn't bother asking any of the adults. The ones he had asked all said the same thing, _"You will find out soon."_

"No, I don't think I went. Wasn't that when I visited you guys?" Aang moved a bit to the side, trying to give Sokka some room to move. Though, it didn't seem to help. The truth was neither Aang nor Toph were supposed to say anything to Sokka. They both felt a bit guilty not telling him, or Katara.

"Oh yeah..." Sokka sighed; it seemed he wasn't going to any answers too soon.

The carrier tilted once again. Except this time, it tilted forward, meaning they were probably going down a hill. Aang toppled on top of Katara, his head leaning against her bosom. Katara blushed, quickly shoving Aang's head out of the way. While Sokka's elbow was tucked right under Toph's neck, nearly cutting off her oxygen. This was going to be one long journey to the palace.

* * *

Servant's scrambled, while workers hurriedly decorated the palace. The messenger had arrived at the first site of the boat. They all had spent hours and hours preparing for their arrival. Excess furniture had been cleared; long low crystal lanterns were stringed impressively high and low. The grand entrance to the ceremonial temple was cleaned and brushed. (1) Special black marble had been laid into a wide path till they touched the bottom of the wide stone stairs. Flags of both the fire nation and the water nation was mounted across form each other in a long rows: coming from the entrance or the temple all the way down to the main entrance. Oil lanterns were placed every other flag, that would be lighted when the bride would arrive. They still had hours to prepare, but time was still limited. (2) 

While everyone else was preparing, one young man couldn't care less about what was going on, all he could think of was what his father had told him. _"Do not dishonor this nation, or the consequence shall be ten fold."_

"Zuko, you should be practicing the things Lady Izumi taught you over these past few weeks." Iroh said, closing the door. "The tailor will be here soon, to fit you into your clothes tonight." Zuko, didn't even make the slightest movement. Iroh sighed. He knew it must have been hard on the boy, only returning home a year ago, he was now forced into marriage. Life didn't seem to be taking any weight off Zuko's mind. He hoped this bride will help Zuko go through his troubled life, and even add happiness.

"Uncle.." Zuko said softly.

"Hmm..?" Iroh pulled out a chair and sat down near his nephew.

"What's this bride supposed to be like?" Zuko knew he couldn't linger on the thoughts of what his father said. If he continued to, he knew he would fail and dishonor his entire nation. It was almost as though his father did want him to fail.

Iroh raised an eyebrow. Zuko hadn't asked any question of about his bride after he was told it was another man. He gave the impression he didn't care at all about his bride, other than it was his duty too. "What is that you wish to know about him?" It was rare that the Zuko's bride was referred to as a male, but addressed him as "bride".

"Anything."

"Well he is from the water nation."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "I know that, tell me something I don't know."

"Hmm….Zuko, what I am about to tell you is very important.." Iroh's voice grew into a soft whisper. He looked to his sides, looking to see if anyone was watching. He motioned his hand, telling Zuko to come closer to him. Zuko leaned forward toward his uncle. Iroh coughed, " Your bride…"

"Yes, uncle…"

"…about your bride..." Iroh gave Zuko a very serious look. He whispered softly into Zuko's ear_"….I'm not supposed to tell you anything…"_ A long stretch of silence filled the room.

"Uncle…" Zuko's eye twitched slightly. "Then why bother saying anything!"

"It's rude not to reply to a question." Iroh said plainly. "Now for some tea, you should get ready soon Zuko." The old man got up from his seat and left the room.

Zuko groaned. Today felt as if it was going to be one of the longest days in his life.

"Prince Zuko, the tailor wishes for you to come soon." A maid said outside the door. She feared the prince, yet pitied him as well. The prince didn't reply, he walked out of his side, and brushed past the maid.

* * *

"We've finally made it." Katara said hopping off the carrier. Her muscles were cramped from having to sit in a scrunched up place. She reached out a hand to help were brother get out. 

"Whoa! Everything a lot more red then it used to be." Aang said awed at sea of red. It had been awhile since he last visited.

"They must have redecorated once they heard Sokka was coming." Katara said. She unbuttoned the first button on her coat. It was far warmer then she thought it would.

The capital City was true to it's name as the Akai City, the red city. Almost everything was red, from dirt to roof top. The ground had a red pigment to it, mixed with heavy browns. The stone paths were probably the only thing that wasn't truly red, it was a light shade of brown. Most the houses were stained red, with dark wood lining the windows and doors. Even if some of the houses were white, there was still red somewhere on it. The roofs were tiled with a variety of red shingles. The palace was a wonder of beauty. It was located high on top of a leveled cliff. It was above all the other buildings, almost looking down upon it. Large high walls bordered the palace grounds so no one would be able to see inside unless from up above. Various gold designs embroidered the wall. The palace was into many segments, within the center holding various gardens and pounds. (3)

"Hm, it's not that impressive. The air isn't as clean, as back home." Toph said placing her hands on her hips. It didn't seem that impressive, from what she could tell there wasn't as many natural things like trees here. Though she secretly did wish she could see all the red.

It took a while for Sokka to get out of the carrier. Katara had tied a piece of blue cloth over Sokka face, extremely tight at that. The cloth was thick and long covering Sokka entire face, so no one could see him and he wouldn't be able to see anything either. "Katara, do I really have to wear this thing?" Sokka asked scratching his neck. The cloth was itchy and was made from cheap material. But Katara had been in a hurry and had just snatched anything that was in her grasp. She really wanted to uphold of water nation traditions. But to Sokka it all seemed nothing more but nonsense.

Katara whacked her brother over the head. Did he even listen to anything his teachers told him? "For the tenth time it's because it's water nation tradition."

--

"Hm, I for one feel sorry for Zuko." A girl replied glancing down at the water nation arrivals. She stood next to two other girls on top of the wall. The girl was tall and thing, with a glum look on her face.

"I agree Mai; it's not fair for Zuko to be forced to marry!" Ty Lee said looking down at the arrival as well. Her arms were crossed, and a frown merrily placed itself on her face. Both girls' hearts were cracked. Though they would never admit to each other that they both had crushes on the scarred prince, they clearly knew that they both had the same feelings. They were angered and upset that the prince would be married to some stranger, who neither of them knew.

"I bet he's wearing that veil to hide an ugly face." Mai said, glaring slightly at the moving figure that had a piece of cloth over their head. She could just easily in one swift movement of her arm she could kill that drag.

"I think this isn't half of what my brother deserves." Azula said in a very sour tone. She disliked everything about this arrangement. She didn't believe that her less talented brother deserved to be the heir to the thrown.

Both Mai and Ty Lee stayed quiet. They both knew it was best not to agitated Azula anymore. She wasn't one to be kind to anything. Sometimes they wondered why they were her friends.

--

When the doors were open, Sokka, Aang, Katara, and Toph were all greeted by short chubby man. He had a grin on his face and his hands were cupped together infront of him. Behind him were maids and servants all lined up to escort and tend to their visitors needs.

"It is an honor to finally get to meet you." The old man brought Aang into a bear hug. "It is finally nice to meet Zuko's bride."

Silence roamed freely as everyone stared at the old man. Katara coughed.

"Eh hem."

"Umm….mister, I'm not the bride." Aang said trying to wiggle out of the grasp. He pointed to Sokka with one free arm. "He is."

The old man, looked at Aang then at Sokka a few times. He let go of Aang, as he gave a slightly embarrassed laugh. "Oh ho, forgive me; my eyes are not as good as they used to be."

"….This is my brother Sokka." Katara said pointed to her brother with her right hand while in her left she clutched her brother's arm. "I'm Katara."

"And I'm Aang, from The Air nation."

"I'm Toph from Earth Nation."

"My, what powerful friends Zuko's bride has, I am Iroh." Iroh smiled. This was indeed interesting.

"Time is very limited. The maids will escort you all." Iroh clapped his hands, and the maids scurried toward the four teens. They took a hold of them and hurriedly whisked them off. The water nation maids followed, as well as the dress maker.

* * *

Zuko silently wished he had followed the maid instead of brushing her off. He had been roaming the hallways for awhile now, unable to ask for help because for some strange reason all the help seemed to have disappeared. All the rooms were similar to one another, and Zuko couldn't find the one where the tailor was. He heard soft voices coming from up ahead. Maybe it was a maid. Zuko walked on before his knew it he was shoved off to the ground. Something had rammed into him, knocking him to the ground. 

"Urgh… Watch where you're going!" A voice shouted.

Zuko pushed himself off the ground to see, a person beside him. From what he could tell it was male, or a really flat chested girl with a low voice. The person just seemed out of place, Zuko never seen them before. The person was dressed in a blue fur coat, which made no sense since it was the middle of summer, and a piece of cloth tied over their head. By the quality of the material it didn't seem as if this person was anyone special, but it was clear they were a foreigner of some sort.

"You're the one who should be looking where their going." Zuko snapped, suddenly irritated at the person.

Sokka couldn't see a thing. It was all because of the stupid veil and the stupid maids. If they hadn't let go of his arm he wouldn't have gotten lost. Sokka had been walking behind them, while one of the maids had taken a hold of his arm, but she had let go suddenly and before Sokka knew it he was alone. Stranded in miles of hallway, walking aimlessly in a straight line until someone rammed into him! If it wasn't for the veil he could have caught up to the maids but he couldn't untie it. His sister really did make sure that Sokka couldn't take it off. It was tied into so many knots and difficult patterns; he just ended up tangling it even more and more. He even tried to lift up the cloth but now he ended up on the ground, after be shoved by some moron.

"What do you mean! You're the one who walked into me!" Sokka shouted back getting up.

The angered prince would have argued further but he didn't have the time. "I don't have the time to argue with peasants. You better watch that mouth of yours." The prince's tone was cold. He shoved past the stranger.

"Who are calling a peasant!" Sokka shouted. How dare who ever that was call him a peasant! Sokka was far from a peasant. Sure he wasn't the water nation successor but his status was practically considered royalty. "Urghhhhhhh!"

_'but why does this seem so familar...'_

* * *

**Author:** Yeah this chapter is a poopy chapter and totally cheesy. Especially the whole how Zuko and Sokka met, I bet it was totally ooc, but my brain is like pooped. . But at least I tried right? I hope you like it though, even with the horrible details, and the writing is poopy. I think I'm missing a whole scene but i really don't know where it is. 

**1)** if you saw last week's episode, and at the end when the grandpa dies there at that temple thingy, that's what I'm talking about.

**2)** I forgot >.

**3)** I really don't know what the whole castle looks like, and it's hard to explain >.

Well next time. need beta mail me, fruitpeach2034 at gmail


	5. A Brother and Sister

**A kingdom of flame and water**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar. IF I DID I would have made it freakin' longer!!

**Warning:** Ya'll know. Though this scene is slightly awkward. OPEN MIND PEOPLE. Get your head out of the gutter.

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE:**

I'm so sorry to all my readers for not updating for more than two years. But many things have come up since then. Illness, family losses..etc... Honestly I did write two more chapters for this story but they were wiped out when my old computer crashed. After that I didn't feel as though it was worth to write again. But I'm back again. Better, though much of my writing capability has dwindled greatly.

Onward! Shall we?

**A Brother and Sister**

Love

Love

Love

Love

_ A young boy ran down the long and dark hallways of the palace. He huffed and puffed as he tried to escape the evil clutches of his evil sister. He could sense the sharp corner, quickly he sharply turned down the hall before suddenly he was thrown back. He let out a grunt as he pushed himself off._

_Instantly the boy became angry, who dare knock him off the ground. Not to mention that hurt his bum too._

_"Watch out! You y-ou you ...uhhh peasant! Yeah!" the boy shouted half heartedly._

_"Who are you calling a peasant!" Squeaked a much higher voice._

_Slowly the boy looked to his attacker, and was rendered speechless._

_For that..._

**LOVE ZUKKA + (The break won't work ; . ; ) **

"Who are you calling a peasant!" the oddly dressed figure shouted.

Zuko shook his head for a moment. The flashback quickly fading, and quickly forgotten. Soon the anger that escaped him for that brief moment quickly returned. The prince wanted to lash out, but he had a schedule to keep.

The prince had been told strictly by Izumi to go and see the tailor for that fittings must be executed by her watch. The only problem was that the idiotic old shrew had not told him which room the tailor had currently been utilizing as his work space. For hours Zuko had went to various rooms all around the palace in search for the stupid tailor and that stupid Izumi. He would have asked for the help of a maid or any other home servant but apparently none could be found.

His day was tiring and brimming his patience. Now his patience and temper was on the ledge. Since this peasant decided to bring it upon themselves to knock him off the ground!

" I have no time for peasants like you! Leave before I make you!" Zuko snapped as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Stop calling me a peasant! You stupid match stick!" the veiled person snapped back as they too brought themselves up upon their feet.

"Che!" Zuko snorted before briskly turning his heel and began to walk past the peasant. Not before smashing his shoulder into the peasant's. His fists were clenched as he tried to control what ever temperament was left.

But...

Unexpectedly as Zuko took another step past the patient he found himself back on the floor once again.

No one (other that azula and etc...) dared to do such a deed to prince Zuko as did this foolish peasant. No one dared to reach the brim of temperament.

"You!" the furious prince quickly gripped the peasant by the collar of their fur coat and smashed them to wall across from them.

"Urgh!" the stranger squeaked out as they made full contact with the wall behind them. The peasant frantically tried to push away Zuko's strong grip but if was useless.

"Let go you stupid fire nation!"

"Shut up!"

"Make you me! You good for nothing fire nation! I bet your mother's nothing good either!"

Zuko snapped.

"Take that back!"

"Why should I! I bet your mother was a prosti--!!"

The beautiful flames that illuminated from the essence of mother earth became enraged as they formed briskly within Zuko's palm.

"I said shut up!"

Just as Zuko was about to burn the imbecile's face his flame was extinguished.

"I will have no student of mine cause violence! You imbecile and disrespectful boy! How dare you think of starting such a chaotic event! During such an important event as well! You have RUINED the tranquility!" Shrieked the shrewish voice of none other than the hag Izumi.

"I'm had enough of all thi--!"

"Quiet! Before I make it away that I will have to make you quiet! Now quiet! You are hours late! You are by far the worse student in history!" Izumi screamed even louder.

The stranger snickered.

"And you!! You pathetic excuse for a member of the water nation! How dare you! HOW dare you! A mere peasant! How dare you ruin the days of tranquility! How dare you! Oh! How I feel so sorry for our beloved nation! Filled with pathetic, hideous peasants as yourself! How horrid! You've disgraced our nation! What are you! And what hideous rags! I cannot speak at horrendous you have made the water nation! To your own people!" The old woman raged, it complete anger.

"How dare YOU talk to me like that! Do you even know who I am! I A--"

"Oh! Thank goodness I have found you!" A maid suddenly dashed the hallway and grabbed the peasant by the waist. " Come this way we are late!" She dashed away with the peasant even before Izumi could say anymore, and before Zuko could blink.

Izumi gave a huff. "Now! Zuko! You are late! Hours late may I add to the tailor. Now that the peasant is gone we must be off!" The old woman snatched tightly to Zuko's wrist and pulled him along.

The anger had now died in Zuko. He swore if he ever met that insolent peasant again he would melt their face off, and make them pay for what he said.

**LOVE ZUKKA + (The break won't work ; . ; ) **

Warm steam waded above the waters. Humid resistance in the air and droplets of water flourished within the large marble bath. Various statues of dragons and many mythical creatures formed gracefully from all sides corners and curves. Their luscious sheen and intricate details added to the massively impressive interior of the bath. Out of the mouths of many of these creatures poured in the water that filled the bath, in a rhythmic pattern. Water falls formed against the marble tiled walls of the far side of the main bath.

The swoosh of the waves gently cascaded across the large bath. Slender sleek arms washed across the waters as they guided their master. Slowly their body sunk into the depths of the luscious waters.

Gently the waters stopped. And silence illuminated across the large bath.

A splash broke the silence as a straggled angry cry escaped the mouth of the being in the middle of the water pool.

"Stupid fire nation!" The brother shouted. "Stupid!"

The sister sighed. "Sokka it was your fault for wandering off. Not to mention you wore those clothes. I told you to wear something respectable but no, you had to wear those rags. Not to mention it was in the palace."

"It wasn't my fault. That maid let go of my hand and pushed down some random hallway! Not to mention that jerk!"

"The maid did not push you. Don't make up stories Sokka."

"Urgh! Why are you never on my side of things!"

"Because you need to talk common sense!"

"Whatever!' The brother huffed before dramatically turning his head and rolling his eyes.

"Sokka. Here, let me brush your hair." The sister stated as she brought forth a blue comb from the pale of beauty supplies sitting on a frozen shelf beside her.

"Hrmm...fine. I still don't see why I have to do all this girly stuff anyway." Her brother replied broodingly. He slouched his back in a somewhat effort to get away from the torture to come. He sat curled in a tight ball, his arms wrapped around his slim legs. Fingers twiddled with his toes as he sat naked waist deep within the waters.

"Because it's tradition Sokka. How many times do we have to go over this?" His sister gently brought the comb from the back of his neck, and graced it diagonally upward. The motion was swift and almost effortless. She stood in the water behind her water, wearing her white under clothing. They were wet from the steam but still carried a powerful serene feel. A hand rested on her brother's shoulder. Her eyes drifted slowly at the silencing scars tracing her brother frail back. They flowed like a river, harboring a pain that would last an eternity. From the brim of his neck it slithered down and branched widely still it barely touched the low of his back.

"...Even though mom is supposed to do this in the real tradition..." She stated stopping midway brush for a slight instance before continuing. Her eyes quickly returned to the mass of knots that was her brother's hair.

The slender tan boy sighed as he rested his chin on his knees. "You think...you think mom would have been proud of me for doing this..."

"Of course Sokka! Mom would have been more than proud!...You're sacrificing so much...Sokka...Everyone is proud of you. I'm proud of you...even if I hate to see you with a...", the brushing stopped.

"Ka..." As the brother was about to utter his sister's name, he felt the soft skin of his sister brush again his neck as he was enveloped by her arms. He could feel her chin rest gently on the top of his head.

For what seemed like an eternity and also only a mere second there was silence.

The powerful between brother and sister needed no words, no sound.

"I'm so sorry Sokka." Katara sniffed as she tried to fight her tears away. She should not be crying. She should not be! Her brother she be crying not her.

Yet, she cried.

For after all if she had not been involved so selfishly with her own happiness. If she had stopped to think that somehow she could save her brother. If somehow she was as selfless as he was. She could have stopped this horrible fate of his.

If only..

"If I hadn't been so selfish. You wouldn't have to marry this jerk. You wouldn't have to be so far away from everyone. If it wasn't for me you could be happy. If--"

"Katara!" Her brother shouted, his nails dug lightly into his skin as he tried to suppress his emotions. If he did not than his sister would only feels worse. He did not blame her. No. He blamed himself. After all he was born this monstrosity.

"It's not your fault. It'll never be your fault. You shouldn't regret being happy. You deserve it. Katara it's just because I was born a freak is why I'm here. It's not your fault. AND! If you cry you'll look like Aang after he ate that Jalamelon!" Her brother added jokingly at the end. Trying his best to lighten up the heavy mood.

"Are you calling Aang ugly?!" His sister lashed.

"No!...I'm calling you ugly!" Her brother barked laughing in his unique way. "Ow!"

His sister whacked him on the head, and quickly stretched the comb through a thick knot. "And have you looked in the mirror! Look at your hair! It's in knots and disgusting!"

"I'm a man I'm not supposed to take care of hair for hours like you do!" Her brother said in a triumphant matter.

"I do not spend hours on my hair! Urghh!...whatever!"

_' How are you going to live without me...I wonder...'_

**LOVE ZUKKA + (The break won't work ; . ; )**

**Author:** Though I know this is still quite bad for me to ask due to my lack of updating. Please Review . Please and thank you. For all those readers still willing to read what this fanfic story writer is writing, I am truly sorry. Forgive me.


	6. AUTHOR:: IMPORTANT AND PLEASE RESPOND!

**Author Note/message**

**Super sorry** it's not an update.

**Hi, **this is realladyred06 .

I'd like to thank all my reviewers for their awesome support and reviews!

Yeah, I know it's been a while since you've guys heard from, and I really really sorry. But I have my reasons, personal ones.

Also I've lost my desire to pursue writing Zukka fanfics. Also I did write two new chapters for this story on my old computer, which completely died on me. AGAIN. Happened so many times I got tired of re-writing.

**A) ****OH MY LENTALS!** Did they seriously make **Zuko f**or the live action movie J**essie mcKartney **or what's his face! OMG! I got so pissed off at that completely like just screamed! I mean give an asian actor a chance to play a character that obvious was asian or something like! WTF Jessie whatever!! SERIOUSLY!! (end of rant)

This totally made it a turn off for me because every time I tried to picture Zuko that guy's face showed up. And I just went BLAH!

**B)** School is so flippin' stressful, and all that crap-o-la of testing that has been going around. I might write in the summer if I can get over the Jessie McKartney thing, but I'm not making any promises.

I have a very short attention spand, so I need someone to drill me to write. I don't have that anymore because I think my Beta has moved on, which frankly I don't blame him for doing. Heck if I was him I'd move on long ago.

If I do continue writing I'll probably end up re-writing the whole entire thing, which might not be a bad idea. Heck that might even make me continue writing.

**E)** I'm also pretty stubborn so I **might finish the story because of my ego. I am also contradicting myself. But having written out my thoughts about Jessie I think that anger is subsidin**g.

**To all my reviewers, THANK YOU SO MUCH! Without you there wouldn't even have been a chapter 2.**

**OKAY SO** now I feel super bad for not continuing so I will, I will, during the summer I will write and write like I have never written before. (I have AP tests Darn college credit)

**This is evil of me, but to see if you really read my reasons, please review and give me your thoughts on this question.(s**)

**Should I continue? Should I re-write? Are you willing to wait a month?**


	7. author note two!

**Author note/message**

**I AM ALIVE!!!**

Just in case anyone thought I had passed!

I'm REALLY SORRY I couldn't update this summer but A LOT of unpleasant crap was just laid right on top of me, and I couldn't handle it so I like busted. Fell into a small depressive state and was just not happy at ALL.

I'm rewriting the story I have the prologue, but I haven't sent it to my beta yet (who I'm eternally grateful for) because I think I might like another prologue.

But once again my writing has stalled for a few days because...I forgot to do my summer reading assignment and thus hurrying really fast to read 1000 pages of literature in like 3 days... haha XDDDDD

Procrastination tanks. BUT yeahs must do it. T_____T I'll be staying up 24 hours tonight hahaha.....argh argh....

I will be crying as I read. T___T Maybe I'll use some of it to write lol XD.

Oh yeah!** The new rewrite will be put as another story rather than me replacing chapters, just in case that's not clear. ^___^**

**Peace out! See ya'll soon in my rewrite!!!**


	8. Author's note

Authors Note:

As many of you probably guessed I will not be continuing this story. I may some day, but I was so scarred by the choice of staff for the movie that it made me pretty much disgruntled by the series all together. So I doubt that I will continue again but who knows it might hit me like a ton of bricks. sI should have put something up like this before hand but I kept trying to push this off. Sorry to anyone that read this fic and was hoping this was an update.


End file.
